


Fever

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: War Boyfriends [8]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Fever, Fever Dreams, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slit always slept heavily, Nux had convinced him to sleep by the wall. It let him protect his lancer from the dark, from the other War Boys around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

\---

Nux looked at the sleeping form pressed against the wall of their bunk. Slit always slept heavily, Nux had convinced him to sleep by the wall. It let him protect his lancer from the dark, from the other War Boys around them. Slit didn't like the idea of Nux protecting him but he allowed Nux to do this, taking comfort in the taller mans presence. Slit always slept with his lips slightly parted, relaxed in his sleep. 

Nux had been grateful that Slit was a heavy sleeper, it let him slip out of their bunk undisturbed during the night. He had often told Slit that he just couldn't stay still for so long, needing to work on their car or move or something. 

But that was a half truth at best, really. 

He was simply reluctant to force Slit to share his shivers in the night as his sickness fever grows worse, the nightmares that followed were always some of his worse. 

\---


End file.
